GF:Volume Four: Conflict
Gielinor Forum: ''Gielinor'' Forum Index > I want to get writing this over Summer, but for this volume I'm not leaving it open to everyone, only me, TED, Feg, Ugo and Jigo (if he's still active). The series will follow Veedi and Husband (or Augustus as he calls himself in the latest chapter). The gnomes and humans go to war with each other, and the higher authorities are too scared to get involved, so there won't be any army stuff, more gritty fighting between people who aren't used to it. Veedi will eventually lead the Stronghold following an assassination, plus I intend on giving her a father and brother (both villains) as well as a spirit guide in the form of the Seer who cameos in "Another Sleepless Night" and "Veedi's Quest", and he later went on to appear in "Nightmares Through Wintumber" (I think). Gwendoline will also haunt Augustus. This will be a narrow volume, and I will write most of it on my own, and this will then set up the more community based Volume 5 which will be having at least a colossal 40-50 chapters to allow new writers a chance to join. Mr. Garrison 22:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Just happened to remember about the site and passing by to check how everything was going, so yeah, I'm not active anymore, but I do wish to end my Gielinor stories, so please save me a spot :). : 03:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I had a lot of action planned for my future Gielinor storylines, and this volume is a perfect way to introduce General Grotesque. That's fine, as long as General Grotesque is working for an outside army (i.e. not the Asgarnian Army), and he'll have to have a hatred for gnomes. This is essentially showing Husband's side as the Nazis and the gnomes as everyone they persecuted (believe me, there were at least five different groups of people). Jigo, I'll save you a spot in Volume 5 as V4 is very brief in terms of chapter space, and good to see you again! Mr. Garrison 09:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Question: does this mean that my whole Raiah's father storyline won't be happening until V5? I'd like to kill off Dancus in V4, but I can wait. When Dancus dies that sets the whole situation for Raiah. 12:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :@Mr. G - Well, he blew up a Gnomish fortress in Indestructible, so he pretty much hates them. And he's a freelancer, although I haven't decided if he's been hired by an army or not. . 18:03, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Well TED, him and Husband will get on perfectly! Ugozima, you'll probably be better off waiting until V5 as this is only a short volume, and we can complete it by September hopefully. Mr. Garrison 19:57, 21 June 2009 (UTC) @Mr. G. Yeah, you're probably right. I was reading a bunch of my old episodes and I saw how badly they sucked in terms of writing, so I'll definitely be stepping it up a notch. @Ted. Are you talking about Metallian? 21:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, and not to be a smart aleck but it would be "he and Husband". Just saying ;). 21:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I think we've all changed our ways of writing over time, but still, it's always good to keep the old stuff as it is! It's still good anyway, and I'm going to request that I write chapters 1 & 2 which I'll call "Seeking a Seer" and "Sins of the Father" (yeah, I hear this as a phrase all the time...haha) I'll add a chapter list up (so we can keep it from turning the GL page into a spoiler-fest! Mr. Garrison 16:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sounds a whole heck of a lot like titles that would normally be used in my new storyline. Methinks they might be too similar. Ugozima 17:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Volume 4 Chapters ^ As you can see, you'll know what I mean when I say I want to write a lot of it myself this time and that'd it be a very narrow scope this volume. Believe me though I've been planning this carefully for some time, and I do have a clear vision of each of my chapters. I am willing to have anything after "The Darkest Hour" as a co-written chapter, but all the things before, I'd like to write alone...I have big plans! Mr. Garrison 17:39, 22 June 2009 (UTC) @Ugo - No, I'm not talking about Metallian, although he may reappear in this volume. . 19:03, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. Ugozima 19:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC) @Mr. G - Why can't you/we use Seeking a Seer to kill off Dancus? Or is that what you had in mind? By the way, if that's what's going to happen can I start the Raiah's Father storyline in V4? Ugozima 19:13, 22 June 2009 (UTC) This is a big request here, but I am considering writing this one alone. Volume 5 is going to be at least 50 chapters long, and this one is a very important volume for me which I planned last Summer as it's going to put an end to a lot of things I've been writing. This volume, as I've said is very narrow (and the last of its kind), I want simple conflict without big war two-parters. This is going to be very sentimental, as in its own weird RuneScape-y way its commemorating the Holocaust, and any other murder of the innocents that have occurred. This is dark stuff, this is also going to require very careful writing with at times, stupendously simple plot lines. I'm considering cutting this down to about 10 chapters and going it alone, and then I promise, 100% promise that Volume 5 will be the most epic thing this wiki has seen ever, we can do all these storylines then, as they'll be ruined if they happen now. I will have this completed by the end of August, or even July, and then it'll be back to a Volume 2-type storyline. I hope you'd all respect my decision, it's just I want to do something different for my series, and then...the revamp begins! Mr. Garrison 19:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sort of odd... but okay... I still don't understand why Dancus can't be killed off here... why make a completely new character when you can use and already established one that needs killing off anyway? I'm sorry I'm being such an annoyance but it doesn't make much sense. Ugozima 19:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) This Seer (I mentioned at the top) is already present in three chapters, this role has been planned for a while, and I've seeded this way back in Volume 2's beginning. I just don't want Volume 4 becoming clogged down with the surreal and such, I want a more real approach for this because of its delicate issues. Volume 5 will be more suitable for this, as its called Foundations, and its going to found the start of a new era for the series. This is the end of the beginning. Mr. Garrison 20:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, the ever loved retcon. Memories, oh memories. 20:04, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Not a retcon, the series is going to evolve (expand), and the world of Gielinor is going to change with socialism and peace and plans to stop global warming. A bit unusual, but interesting enough! Mr. Garrison 21:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) PS. I suggest a Volume 5 thread for the new storylines (Raiah's family and General Grotesque). Socialism, eh? Is that evil Stalinist socialism or the benevolent Marxist kind? I do actually have an unfinished story hanging round that was intended for Gielinor Uncut, which dealt with West RuneScape going communist and Bruce Brysworth becoming a stakhanovite warrior hero. Its universe was revisited in my Our Revolution: Llain short story (or however the damn thing is spelt).Might it have any application? In addition, as Bruce is from an uber-wealthy capitalist family, this might raise some interesting character issues. --Fegaxeyl 21:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Gielinor Forum